


Mistakes

by Psyche or like scope (Daiya_Darko)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Psyche%20or%20like%20scope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of all the people who could have ripped me to shreds, why on earth did it have to be you?" - kpk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary/inspiration from this poem: http://towritepoems.tumblr.com/post/41223711911/help

The humvee is quiet, save for the rumble of the wheels over the uneven terrain and the loud engine as if forces the vehicle into motion. No one says anything, afraid to set off the pressure sensitive bomb in the back. 

It has no wires to be cut or defused, no battery to yank or simple programming to hack. It's in the shape of a man, tall, muscular, and blond with glasses that have yet to clear now that he's no longer in sunlight. He's waiting, biding his time before he decides to speak again.

Across from him is another man, shorter with light brown skin and long, black hair. He scowls into the floor; he's as upset as the man across from him, but he won't explode.  _I'm not a child,_ he thinks. _I never should have started this._

"Jensen, Cougar, we're letting you guys out here. Cougar, watch his back, Jensen, don't take too long. Rally point in 20," their CO orders, voice tight and controlled. He can't wait for them to get out, because their silent tension has set everyone on edge. 

Once the final door slams shut, the SIC, Roque, exhales. "I don't know what's up their asses besides each other, but it needs to be addressed, Colonel."

"I know," Clay sighs. "Jensen has always been more on the sensitive side, but I don't expect sulking from Cougar."

"Yeah, something tells me this is a two-way thing," the driver, Pooch, adds. "If Cougar pissed off Jensen, then Jensen must have reacted badly for Cougs not to be his usual 'don't give a damn' self."

"Well whatever it is, you're handling it," Clay says. "You're great at conflict resolution."

Pooch snorts as he whips the humvee under the cover of some dense bushes and trees. "Only because I'm married, Colonel, and only because I've been in enough fights with my brother-in-law."

"He still givin you shit, bro?" Roque asks somewhat bemusedly. 

"I don't think the man's ever been punched in the face," Pooch grumbles.

"Next leave, I wanna meet him," Roque says with a mischievous grin. "What about you, Colonel?"

"Oh yeah," Clay remarks sarcastically. "I would love to start a fight on Jolene's porch and get a new one ripped."

They settle themselves into a quiet formation, waiting for the compound's back door to open, waiting to strike.

* * *

 

Jensen frustratingly chews his lip, clicking on various folders before dragging them all to the icon where his flash drive waits. _This would go so much faster_ , he laments, _if these people weren't so meticulous about keeping their information separate_. It's good planning, as it slows potential thieves down and might lead to some files be missed altogether, but Jensen is thorough. He's the best at what he does, and for all their preparation, he's just annoyed on top of everything else. 

Cougar probably isn't even watching his back since he's refused to look him in the eye since last night. Jensen bitterly hopes someone gets the jump on him and Cougar's negligence is the cause of his injury or death. Yeah, Jensen's feeling a little spiteful right now.

He finishes up, deleting traces of his presence, and climbs out the window. He can hear on the other side of the building where Clay and the others have caused a distraction so that Jensen could do his work. Rally in 20 my ass, Jensen smirks to himself as he heads for the trees. I work faster than that.

Jensen forgets about Cougar as he runs to where he knows the humvee ought to be. He transfers the files to his laptop, then to Clay's just to be sure. It wouldn't help if they lost all that data just because they weren't careful enough to back it up. As Jensen shuts everything down, he hears angry, low growling from outside. He jumps out, rifle sweeping the area, and stops when he realizes it's just Cougar.

"Dude, you can't just come up on people like that," Jensen scolds. 

"You've been avoiding me, yeah?" Cougar asks, accent thick with anger.

Jensen fires back, "What? You've been ignoring me since last night! You won't even look at me!"

"You're like a child, you know?" Cougar hisses, and he tosses his rifle into the backseat. "I gave you space to think about what I said."

"Yeah, and that was bullshit. You just decide to end things because it isn't convenient for you?" Jensen hates the waver in his voice, but he continues, "You should have been clear from the start! You just wanted to fuck and nothing more, but you dragged it out!"

At this point, the rest of the team has returned, but they remain just out of sight to continue listening.

"You know what kind of man I am," Cougar says evenly. "You know I can never have intimacy."

"And all those nights spent cuddling aren't intimacy?"

"They are and that's why this," cougar motions between themselves, "had to stop. I'm sorry if I lead you on – "

"I think I'm angrier at the fact that you keep denying we were in a relationship," Jensen interrupts. "That's what it was, Cougar. You fucked me, I fucked you, and at the end of it, we held hands and slept together. That's not what two horny dudes do when there's a lack of vagina!"

Cougar shrugs and pulls his hat down, hiding his face. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, ese." He moves to climb in the vehicle, but Jensen grabs his arm and slams Cougar into the side. 

"No. You're not walking away from me. You're not treating me like those girls you ditch before the sun can even come up."

"Do you really want a relationship with me, knowing who I am, what I've done, and what I'm capable of?" Cougar's voice is heavy and quiet, sending goose bumps all over Jensen's body.

"Yes, I do. I don't care about any of that, Cougs; I care about you." Jensen is visibly shaking now, voice low with fear and affection.

"Then let me show you how much I care about you by not dating you," Cougar takes Jensen's hands in his own and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

Clay has just about had it with their melodramatic breakup and is about to walk around when he hears Jensen's choked sob and the clang of a fist against metal.

"Why did you do this to me?" He shouts. "Why did you have to treat me like I meant something only for you to take it away?"

"Because you're my friend and I will always treat you like such! I care about what you want and need, so I gave you what I thought you needed!" Cougar shouts back. "I see that was a mistake now."

"God, you make me sick, Cougar,"  Jensen growls, and judging by the sound of cloth against seats, they've already started getting in.

Clay, Roque, and Pooch wait a few more seconds before entering the humvee as well.

"Get what you needed?" Clay asks Jensen.

"Yeah," he snorts angrily. "Figure I've gotten just about everything I need."

Clay and Roque exchange a quick glance as Pooch starts up the truck and pulls out. They're not gonna say anything about this; it seems as though everything has already been said.


End file.
